


Suffocator

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: And isn't it ironic how he stains with blood all that he wants for himself.





	Suffocator

Jason loses track of what he loves most in the daylight, weeps for them at night and forgets about them completely somewhere along dawn. Yet when he's like this, exactly like this, restless and tired at the same time, when he feels Tim's fingertips tracing the shell of his ear, when he's like this so in need, he is sure of everything. The forgotten and the broken, the dead and the undead, they're one and the same, forever in his arms, they're one and the same.

Who is he to complain about the little things?

Does he mind them at all, no, no he doesn't. Tim is his. Belongs to him. Call him a selfish bastard, he doesn't care. There's a scar on Tim's neck to prove it. He doesn't share. He barely knows the meaning of the word. Since he was a young, lost thing this world has been trying to pry away from his hands all that is his and he's learned to hold on to what he considers precious and nothing will ever slip from his grasp again.

And isn't it ironic how he stains with blood all that he wants for himself.

Tim asks if everything is okay but doesn't wait for an answer, steals a kiss, stradles him and he feels the soft mattress on his back and the weight of the one he loves on top of him and he thinks this could end in a second and what brings him pain is knowing tht it could be by his own doing. His heart beats for the right things but his hands have never been warm. They've been broken in so many places, knuckles have been bruised and bloody so badly he can still feel it. His hands clench into fists and sometimes he doesn't know how stretch them out again. And yet Tim smiles at him and grabs his hand, fingers entwining, lowering his head to place a kiss on a scar on his chest and his breath catches in his throat and Tim laughs.

He feels blissifully ignorant to the wars happening outside. It's everywhere. It's not his problem. Not right now. 

No one calls for Red Hood anyway.

He wants to scream only to see if Tim will echo his thoughts. But there's a chance this will end, right, there's a chance he will ruin this one day so he doesn't scream, he doesn't bother trying to figure out if their feelings are the same but panic spreads suddenly and his head is heavy with antecipation and he blurts out, "I'm not letting go of you."

His voice is hoarse and Tim stares at him for a moment, eyes glistening. And it's funny, it's the funniest thing actually, that for all he's been through the last thing he expects right now is rejection. Which he should be expecting considering what he's just said. He should expect disaster. 

Tim chuckles and says, "Good." 

As if it's the easiest thing for him, a saving grace of sorts, and Jason melts in the absence of the rejection he never believed in to begin with.


End file.
